Captured
by Nudge-LostintheDark
Summary: Bella lives on her father's ship, and when she gets the chance to be on land, she meets Edward Cullen. What happens when she gets back on the ship and a ruthless pirate kidnaps her? Will she end up loving this pirate or being afraid of him? BxE AU/AH/OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twiliight or the characters, but I do own this plot.

* * *

"Damn it!" yelled my father, who was up in his cabin. "Isabella! Come here!" I was in the kitchen, cleaning. I clenched my fists around the rag that I was using to clean the floors. I forced myself not to groan, annoyed, and headed up to his cabin, smoothing out my ragged dress.

I met my father in his room, sitting at his table by the window. I looked around and saw broken glass on the floor. I guessed that it was a wine bottle before it was shattered.

"Clean this up, Isabella!" ordered my father, standing up. He walked over the glass in his boots towards me. "And when you're done with that, wash my bed sheets. I'm going to have a few friends over tomorrow night, when we get to shore." I nodded, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, Father," I said, as he passed me. He stopped next to me, his knuckles on his hips.

"And also, wash my finest clothes. Make sure that they're dry before tomorrow night," he added, before walking off. I nodded, although he could not see me.

When he was gone, I shut the door of the cabin and started cleaning up the glass. My father, Charlie Swan, is the captain of the _Renée_. He named the boat after my deceased mother, Renée Swan, his wife. My mother died when I was little, because of Influenza. Therefore, I've been with my dad for most of my life.

My dad isn't what you would call the nicest person in the world. People would think that I get special treatment because I'm the captain's daughter, but it's the complete opposite. The cargo is treated better than I am. I think the reason my dad doesn't like me is because I look like my mom when she was my age. My parents knew each other since they were eight, so I guess it's hard on my dad because I look so much like her. I remind him of her.

I lived on the boat with my dad and spent most of my life on water. Swan bought the boat after my mom died and we were on the water all the time after that. And that's when everything I knew changed.

It's not all that bad, being on a ship. Or not being care for. I don't have to worry about getting yelled at for not being safe or anything. I could've slit my hand open with a knife and my dad wouldn't care. The few friends I have would care, but that's nothing. But I would get in trouble for not doing something right. For example, if I missed a spot on his floor when I finished cleaning it, I would get hell. I try to do everything right even though it is difficult.

After I cleaned Captain Swan's room, I went to the kitchen. One of my good friends, Mr. Black, was down there, cooking the crew's dinner. This was the last dinner that he had to cook for a few days, since tomorrow we would hit land. When we were on land, all the men stayed at the inns and whorehouses. Half the men that went to the brothels had wives and families back where they came from and what they did bothered me. What was so special about those places?

I watched and listened to Mr. Black as he cooked while I hand-washed my father's clothes and blankets. He was talking about kids who weren't really kids anymore. He had two daughters, they were twenty three and twenty eight. His only son was seventeen, older than I. Mr. Black said that if I wanted, I was allowed to marry his son. He always teased me about that. Every time, I got embarrassed and blushed. I'm only sixteen; I'm too young to be thinking of marriage. However, all of the women that I've met were married and had kids by the age of fifteen. I always thought it was crazy.

"So, what do you think of marrying my son, Bella?" asked Mr. Black. My head jerked up from the tub of clothes at the word "marrying". _Here we go again..._ "He has a good head on his shoulders and knows how to treat a lady. He—"

"I know how he is, Mr. Black," I said, blushing as I looked down at the soapy water. Jacob, Mr. Black's son, and I grew up in the same town, so I've known him since forever. "You talk about him all the time. And plus, we grew up together. Don't you remember? Since we were kids." He laughed.

"Yeah, I remember alright. You kids were always together," he said. "It was a rarity to see you two apart. It must be killing you both to be away from each other right now."

I gasped, blushing. "No! I-I'm not—"

"But don't worry, Bella. Next time we go back home, he'll become a man of the water. Just three more months."

I sighed, giving up. We did this every time. And every single time, I would end up flustered and such. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't do anything about it. He knew how to embarrass me and he loved doing it. He told me once that I was his only entertainment on the ship since he couldn't fight anymore—he had lost his left leg a few years ago so now he only had a peg and one leg now. And that was the only reason I let him pick on me.

That night, I helped him serve dinner and then I washed my father's clothes and sheets. I went down to the kitchen where I could have the Captain's items dried by the stove. I couldn't have them dried on deck, like everyone else's because he liked the warmth when he put them on. He was the only one that was allowed to do that since he was the Captain.

I went back outside and took in the night sky. It was beautiful beyond words. The way the sky sparkled with the stars was amazing. Staring at the sky was something that my mom and I used to do when I was young and when Father was away with work. We used to stare at the stars and make wishes and she used to tell me stories about them.

She told me the story about the river of stars in the sky. Renee told me how there was a giant snake made of crystal. Everyone praised the snake except for one. The Moon. The Moon was jealous of how everyone praised the crystal snake and not him. One night, the Moon was so angry, he threw a giant rock at the snake, causing the crystal snake to shatter into little pieces. And that was how the river of stars was made.

That was the only story that I remembered of hers. That's the only story that I could remember. The other stories were faded in my memory. I couldn't remember them because they were all told before Renee got sick. This story was the last story she told me before she died. I don't remember her looking in pain or sick in her last days. I remember her being happy and healthy. It was because I blocked those memories away. The images of her being happy and healthy were from the past. I just switched my memories around so I wouldn't have to remember the pain of the last few months of my mother's passing. I did it so I didn't have to suffer more than I already had to.

I sat on the wooden floor and tilted my head up to the sky as I closed my eyes. The memories started flowing back to me but I pushed them away, back into the dark corner of my mind. I didn't want to remember the pain and suffering that me and Father went through. It hurt too much just to think of it.

One memory came back to me. I don't know why, but this memory was the strongest out of all of my memories Renee. We were lying out in the field behind our house, watching the white clouds drift by, without a care in the world.

_"Bella, sweetheart," said my mother. She was laying on her back, her hands on her stomach. Daddy—as I used to call him—was on the ship, working hard. "When you grow up, will you get married?"_

_I was lying next to her but when she asked me that, I jumped up. "Yes! Of course, Mommy! I want to get married and be like you! Stay home and read and have kids!" I twirled and fell over my feet. My bottom hit the ground, a little hard._

_Mom lifted her body on her elbows to look at me. Her smile was gone and was replaced with a mask of sadness. I sat up and saw her forehead crease with a single wrinkle. "Bella."_

_"Mommy," I said, crawling over to her. "Don't be sad. I'm alright. I just hit my bottom."_

_She smiled slightly and pulled me into her arms, her mood quickly changing. "Are you sure, my little Bell?" she asked, tickling my sides. I giggled and squealed as she attacked my sides. "You fell really hard, my monkey!"_

_I screamed with laughter, tears of joy falling from my eyes. "Mommy! Mom! Stop it!" I cried. "Mom!"_

_Our laughter stopped after a while and we were back lying on the grass, staring at the sky. This time, though, my head was on my mom's bosom and her arms were wrapped around me. We laid there, in complete silence._

_"When you grow up, Bella," my mom started. I tilted my head up to see her. She didn't look at me. She kept staring up into the endless sky. "Travel the seas, travel the world. Do more than just sit at home and be a mother. Okay, my love?"_

_I agreed without thinking about it. If my mother wanted that, then I'll do it for her._

I was awaken by sunlight hitting my face. I opened my eyes, squinting into the light. The light was coming from the window in my room. I sat up, the blanket falling from my body. I was on my cot, in my room.

I yawned and stretched. I flopped back onto my pillows.

Then I remembered that I was outside, on the deck, thinking about what the stars reminded me of. I guess I had fallen asleep, but I know I didn't bring myself to bed my room. Someone probably brought me back to my bed.

I figured it was one of the crew.

I got out of bed and decided to wash up and change since we were going to be on land soon. I pulled on my corset and asked Mr. Black to tighten it. He was a single parent to two daughters and one son so he had to learn how to tie corsets. I had asked my father once to help me, but he refused so I was stuck to the help of doing it myself or using the help of the kind lady across the street. However, since I've been on the ship, I don't have to wear corsets since I'm just surrounded by a bunch of boys. I only have to wear them on land since I had to look presentable.

We hit land midday and the men on the ship except for the Captain and Mr. Black had to move all the cargo off the ship. I had to follow the Captain around town all day until he finished what he was doing that involved his business.

I was busy for three hours, following my father around, acting like a lady. Head up, back straight, hands folded, eyes hooded. I looked everything like I was supposed to and was in pain. The corset was painful, but I only had to worry about it for the rest of the night and then I could take it off. I think I was going to stay inside all day tomorrow so I don't have to put up with it. If I didn't go out, I didn't need to wear the bothersome corset.

I went to check into an inn that I was going to stay in for the new few days while we were on land. As much as I loved the sea, I hated the living conditions. The cot I slept on was small, filled with scratchy, rough hay and the bed was just overall uncomfortable. I hated it, but I loved the ocean. I put up with it because of my taste of adventure. The water was amazing.

The inn didn't cost that much. Just about ten shillings. Like everyone else on the ship, I got paid, but not as much as them. Yes, I did work, but apparently not as hard as the men did. While the boys got seventy-five per month, I only got fifty shillings. It wasn't that bad, I suppose. I was making more than an average working girl my age.

I looked around the room, seeing what I got for my ten shillings. A bed, a small table, and two chairs. The room was pretty nice. Much better than what I had been used to on the _Renee_.

Before I decided to go down to a local tavern for dinner that night, I wanted to test out the bed. I lay down slowly, expecting the rough hay, but instead was met with amazing cotton. I squealed in delight. It's been too long since I've slept on cotton.

I rested for a bit and started debating if I should skip dinner or should I go to a tavern to see what type of food this town had. I wanted to eat something other than the normal horse-meat stew with mashed potatoes. Even though Mr. Black is an amazing cook, I was getting tired of the same thing every night.

I weighed my pro and cons.

And the next thing I knew, I was at the tavern. The people there were singing, dancing, and having a good time. I smiled at that as I sat at the bar. _Maybe I wouldn't stay in my room the whole time I'm here_, I thought, grinning. _Maybe I'd put up with the stupid corset just to have fun while I was here._

"What would you like, dearie?"

The bar lady stood in front of me, leaning on the counter, with her cheek in her hand. Her dress was a simple thing. The skirt was black and so was the vest but the part that covered her breasts was white. Her hair was big, curly and pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She was really pretty.

"The best you have, ma'am," I replied. She smiled, nodding, and shouted orders to the back room where I assumed they cooked everything.

She, then, gave me a cup of a clear liquid. "What's your name, kid? And what brought you here to this town? I know you're new in town, because I know everyone here," she said, smiling.

"I'm Bella. I live on my father's ship and we just came in town today," I said, taking a sip. It was gin. I put it down, but swallowed. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but can I just have water? I can't drink." I couldn't hold my liquor at all. It was really pathetic, actually.

"Of course." She took my cup and replaced it with water. "Call me Lucy. Being called ma'am makes me feel old." I smiled, agreeing.

"Thank you."

"Where's your husband, Bella? Is he working?"

"No, I'm not married yet," I said. "I'm too young, Lucy." I took a sip of the water. She looked shocked as she walked back to get my food. She returned and put the food in front of me. It looked like a miniature pie.

"Here's your food, hon. It's a meat pie with mashed potatoes at the bottom. It's popular here," she said. I nodded and cut into it. I took a bite and was in heaven. She smiled at my response. "How old are you, love?"

"Sixteen."

She watched me eat the delicious pie for a few before she said something else. "You are not too young, Bella. I was married before your age." She shrugged, sighing. "Oh well. I guess if you want to keep travelin' with your father, you shouldn't get married any time soon. Some men want their women to stay home. If you're stuck with the wrong guy, you'll be one of the many women that are stuck at home. Choose carefully."

My smile went from carefree to sad as her words sunk into my brain. My mother didn't want me to become one of those women. She wanted me to be more than that.

I simply shrugged at her words. "Yes, I suppose I shall."

I continued to eat and talk to Lucy. Her husband owned the tavern. His name was Todd. She said that they don't have any kids yet, but she was three months pregnant with their first child. They were extremely excited about it.

"Oh hon', look at that dearie that just came in," she whispered, pointing past me. "If you weren't thinking of marryin' any time soon, I think you'll change your mind once you see this man. Look!"

I laughed at her excitement as I turned around. My laughing stopped as soon as his large green eyes—no, they weren't green, they were emerald, like the stone—met with my boring brown. My face headed up as he smiled at me.

"Ah, lovely, he's smiling at you! He's Edward, and he, too, lives on the water," she continued saying. He continued looking at me and I kept looking at him. I cooking look away. "He's quite a looker, eh? He's not married either, Bella. If I wasn't married and a few years younger, I would do anything to get in his trousers..."

He finally released me from his gaze as a girl wrapped her arms around his waist. She had brown hair similar to mine and a pretty face. Much prettier than mine. From where I could see, she was thinner than me and so much more than me. I was saddened by the fact that Lucy lied to me. He did have someone.

I looked away and finished the last of my meat pie. I wanted to finish as soon as possible so I could go hide in my room and soak in my embarrassment alone because I foolishly thought I had a chance with someone so perfect.

"I'm gonna head back to my inn," I told Lucy, looking down into my purse to pull out money to pay for the delicious pie. When I took out two shillings, I looked up to find that she wasn't even paying attention. "Lucy."

She looked at me, smiled, and then looked back at the person she was talking to. I looked at the person she was talking to and realized that it was the man that I was just ogling at a few minutes ago. My breath stopped again.

"Edward, I would like to introduce you to my new friend," she said, interrupting the God named Edward. She leaned onto the counter and nodded towards me. "That's Bella. She's in for a few days, too."

He looked at me again and my heart stopped this time as a crooked smiled formed on his perfect lips. "Hello, Bella. I'm Edward," he told me in his velvety voice. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. His lips felt as good as they looked. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

All I could do was nod. He kept smiling.

"Would you like a drink?"

"I... uh..." He let go of my hand and I dropped it to the bar. "I was... actually... just leaving..." I responded, embarrassed that I could barely form a sentence.

"Please. Let me buy you a drink," he pleaded, running his fingers through his brown—ah, that wasn't just brown, it was bronze—hair. I suddenly wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through his hair. My cheeks turned a deep red.

"Sure..." I couldn't argue with him.

He asked Lucy for one ale on the rocks and one gin and she provided him with both. She smiled at me and walked away. I wanted to call her back so I wouldn't be alone with him. I didn't want to end up saying something stupid.

Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down, smiling slightly at him. Slowly, I was gaining control of my body again. It was embarrassing. But as the night wore on, the more I got comfortable around him. I knew it was thanks to the alcohol, and I stopped taking drinks after the second and just took water. I didn't want to lose my control.

We had fun talking. He told me about his family and friends. He had an older brother, Emmett, who was a really big guy and from a distance looked terrifying, but if you knew him, if you looked into his eyes, you could tell that he was a really great guy. Edward told me that Emmett was carefree and always knew how to make people laugh. He also had a little sister, Alice. He called her a "small, energetic pixie." She loved clothes and shopping. He said that they made a lot of money by their family business so she had the luxury of buying and getting whatever she wanted. He said that she was the baby so she always got what she wanted. I could see how much he loved his family as he told me about them.

I never really told any of the friends that I had outside of the _Renée_ about my mother or how my family was, but I told Edward. I told him about how my mother died of Influenza and how my father is very cold to me. I told him how he ignored me and such. He seemed truly troubled about how my father was, but he didn't say anything. He just touched my cheek in a loving guesture and told me that he was sorry that I couldn't have a family like his. I smiled at him when he told me that. I wasn't looking for pity, but I enjoyed that he worried for me.

Close to midnight, he asked me if I wanted to dance. I laughed and declined. "I'm clumsy. I can't dance," I told him. He took my hand and I felt sparks. He must have felt it too because he let go, suddenly.

"Nice to meet you, Clumsy, I'm Edward, now lets dance," he said, smiling, taking my hand again. I giggled at his stupid remark. "Bella, don't worry." There were sparks, but he ignored it. I did too. "I'll help you." He stood and pulled at my hand.

I shook my head. "No, no. Edward, I can't!" I laughed, as he tugged gently. He insisted. "Ah, Edward, I don't want to get hurt or hurt you."

He laughed at that. It was a jolly sound. I loved it. I wanted to hear it again. "I won't. Trust me. I'll keep you safe." And with that, he pulled me up and led me to the dance floor.

He pulled my hand on his shoulder and put his hand on my waist. Edward then started twirling me. I didn't know the steps and he told me just to follow the music. I did and we danced for a few songs.

Edward walked me to my room after we danced for five songs. His arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me close to keep me warm. This kind gentleman had already given me his jacket since I didn't have one, so we stood close together to stay warm. I didn't mind at all; he smelled wonderful.

"Thank you for this wonderful night," I said to him, as we stood outside my door to my inn. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Edward smiled, brightly, showing most of his teeth. They were bright white.

"Same here, Bella," he said, taking my hand to kiss my knuckles. I blushed as his lips lingered on my hand. I wanted to know how they would feel against mine. "I'm a happy man since I've met you."

"Edward," I said, as he added to my blush. "You don't..."

"It's the truth, love," he said, lowering our hands from his mouth. He still held my hand, smiling. "But now, I must go. You need to sleep."

"I—"

He stopped me by pressing his finger to my lip. A smile formed on his own. "Bella, you need to sleep. As do I, even though I don't want to leave you."

"But Edward—"

"Please, Bella," he said, stopping me again. I sighed, nodding. I looked into his eyes, a frown on my mouth. He smiled. "You're so beautiful. And that pout is cute." He started getting closer to me, leaning into kiss me.

I froze. I never kissed anyone before.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let him kiss me.

But he never had the chance.

"Hey! Edward!" boomed a loud voice. I jumped, opening my eyes. I turned to the voice and saw the biggest man on Earth. He was tall, thick with muscles, and would have looked terrifying, but he was smiling. His smile just made him look like a giant teddy bear.

"What the hell, Emmett?" demanded Edward, his arm still around my waist. He turned to Emmett and the look on his face was a mix between annoyance and anger. "Why the hell are you yelling? People are sleeping."

"Ah, sorry, bro." He paused and looked at me. He grinned widely. "I didn't know you came up here with a girl, Edward. I just saw your ass walking into—"

Edward stopped him. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, well, Dad wanted to talk to you about... some stuff," Emmett said, his eyes jumping from Edward to me every few seconds. He looked like he was trying to tell Edward something without saying it aloud. I was confused, but I didn't think much about it. It wasn't my business. "Now."

I heard Edward sigh, heavily. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he said, turning to look at me. Emmett walked away. "That's my brother, Emmett."

I smiled a little. "I could tell. And you were right. He does look intimidating, except for that smile."

A chuckle escaped his lips and I felt my mouth break out into a bigger smile. "Yeah, that's Emmett for you." His laughter died and he became sadden. "I have to go. I'm sorry. May I see you tomorrow night again?"

"Really? You want to see me again?"

"Yes, of course," he told me, stepping away from me. "After all, I will need to retrieve my jacket."

My smile shrank into my sad smile that I wore often. "Um, Edward," I said, looking down at my hands. "You can just take your jacket back now if you want." I wasn't going to make him come see me again if he didn't want to. I wanted to see him again, of course, but it was no good if he didn't want to see me.

"Do you not want to see me again, Bella? If you don't, then you can just say so. I won't—"

"What? No! Of course I do!" I said, quickly. I said that a bit too loudly but he smiled at me. I lowered my voice. "But I just figured you didn't want to see... me..."

"I just told you I did, love," he said, titling my head up so I would look up into his eyes. His eyes were piercing. It was amazing. "I'll just come see you later today, Bella, since it's already tomorrow."

My smile brightened up. "Okay, that sounds... nice."

"Bella." I closed my eyes as he leaned to me. I braced myself for a kiss, but more relaxed than last time. "Today is my last day on land here. I plan on spending it with you." His lips were at my ear and then they were at my forehead. They pressed gently against my forehead and pulled back. He smiled at my look of disappointment. "Don't pout too much. Your face will get stuck that way." He brushed his thumb over my lower lip and stepped away.

"Bye Bella." He placed a light kiss on my lips and left quickly.

I was shocked at first, but it all faded away and was replaced by pure bliss. I smiled like a fool and went into my room to wait for the day to come.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. This is my new story that I've been thinking about for a while. I've had the first page and half on microsoft (think I spelled that wrong) just rotting away on my computer for a few years so I decided to do something with it. At first, it wasn't a fanfiction, but it just seemed to fit so I wrote it. I hope you liked it. So please, please, review and review. Tell me if I should continue or not. Please, please, please.

**A/N**: Happy Holidays! Happy whatever you celibrate! I hope you have fun! If you have snow wherever you are, then enjoy it. I have bunches of snow in Washington and I love it! It's the most snow we've had for more than 10 years. I'm excited to play in it.

**BTW**: To those who know of my other story, _Seasons of Change_, that story will be put on hold. I'm sorry to those who enjoyed that story, but it had to be done.

**Happy holidays to all. **LoveEmmettCullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

I've never been obsessed with anyone before. When I found myself thinking about Edward, I couldn't help but smile and giggle about him. He seemed amazing; he was amazing.

When I woke, I was wrapped in Edward's scent. I expected him to be there, but found only his jacket. I whined, but cuddled closer to his jacket. I had to get up and get dressed, but I didn't want to leave his scent. However, I did. The only thing that got me away from Edward's scent was that I was seeing him today.

I went downstairs to ask them to ready a bath for me in the bathing room. I decided on asking if I could get someone to help me with my corset, and knew that I wouldn't be able by myself, so I asked for some assistance later. Then I went up back to my room to wait for my bath.

In my room, I sat in my chemise as I stared at Edward's jacket. It was obvious that he had worn it few times. His coat looked new still. The whole thing was a simple design; all black with his gray family crest on the chest. I know I've seen the crest before, I was sure of it, but I couldn't remember where. I didn't worry about it since I figured it was similar to another crest I've seen before.

I took my bath and got ready for my day with Edward. I wore the best dress I had and tried to fix my hair up into a fancy bun, but failed miserably. I just decided to keep my hair down, but with my natural ringlets at the ends. I avoided the makeup completely because I didn't know how to apply it and just didn't like it. It was messy stuff.

I had just finished getting ready when someone knocked on my door. I forced myself not to squeal as I expected it to be Edward. I stood, took deep breaths and strolled to the door. I opened it and did not see Edward.

My mouth fell open.

"Bella!" shouted Jacob, wrapping his arms around my waist. He lifted me off the ground, swinging me around. "It's been so long, Bella! I missed you!" He stopped spinning but still had me in the air. His hands were gently holding onto my waist, keeping me in the air as my own were gripping his forearms so I wouldn't fall.

"Jacob! Put me down!" I cried. He laughed and settled me on my feet, his hands still holding my waist. "What are you doing here, Jacob?"

"What, Bella? No, 'Hey, Jacob. It's good to see you; how have you been?' Oh gee, thanks, Bella. That really makes me feel missed," he said sarcastically, waving his arms around dramatically. I rolled my eyes at his smart-ass remark. I stepped aside from blocking the doorway.

"Come in, you idiot," I said, holding the door open. He smiled brightly, tipping his hat to me as he walked into my hotel room. "So, Jacob, seriously, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at some fancy school, getting some fancy education?" He laughed at my tone of voice. He knew I was jealous and he just liked laughing at it.

I closed the door and watched him wander the room, observing everything that he saw. He stopped at my bed and flopped back onto it, sighing happily. "This bed feels great, Bella. It's so much better than what I've been sleeping on."

"Yeah, me too."

He laid there for a moment, his eyes closed. At first, I thought he fell asleep, but then he said, "I graduated last month. I'm glad I'm out of that stupid school. It was boring," he complained, mostly to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"You're lucky. I wanted to go to school, but Charlie wouldn't let me," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I—"

"I was not lucky. That school was hell. I hated it," he said, sitting up. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Jacob was so ungrateful for his education and it irritated me to no end. "Well, that aside, how have you been, Bella? How much did you miss me? How much have you been thinking about me?"

"I'm the same as usual," I replied, walking to the small table by the window. It amused me how much he was so sure of himself. Yeah, sure, I did miss him a little, but I wasn't dying without him. "A little, I guess." I shrugged. I took the jacket off the table and held in my arms without thinking about it.

"A little? Aw, really, Bells? That hurt my ego," he said in fake pain. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so curious, Jake? You're thinking too much of yourself again," I laughed.

"Well, no. Is it wrong for a guy to want to know if his childhood friend has been thinking about him lately?" he asked, giving me a false grin. I saw that he was trying to figure something out from the look in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was yet, but I knew it was something important.

He stood from the soft bed and paced to the small window that gave a beautiful view over the ocean. Jacob looked out towards the ships, sighing. His fingers ran through his long hair--it was longer than the last time I saw him—and pulled at the ends. I knew that he was forcing himself to say something.

"Why don't you just tell me what you are hesitating to say?" I questioned, standing. He spun on his heal to look at me. At first, he looked shocked, but then he just laughed loudly.

"I shouldn't be surprised, Bells. You could always read me like an open book!" he boomed. His voice reminded me of Emmett. He was loud, but looked like a nice person, like Edward... said...

I froze.

Shit.

He was supposed to be here soon.

Shit.

I checked the time and it was a little past twelve. He didn't say the time he was coming over, but he said he wanted to spend his last day on land in this town with me. He might be here soon...

"Bella? Hey, Bella!" shouted Jacob. I looked at him and he waved his hand in front of my face. "What's wrong? Your face just went blank. Are you—?"

He stopped abruptly as there was a loud knock on the door. The both of us looked at it and I swore.

Shit.

"I'll—" he started.

"No! I've got it!" I said a bit too loudly. "You wait here. Don't move." I went to the door and took a deep breath. What would I tell Edward when he sees Jake? Will he not want to spend time together anymore? Damn it...

I opened the door and a bouquet of flowers were in my face. They smelled heavenly. I took a deep breath; ah freesias. My favorite.

"Bella?" a voice that was too childish to be Edward's.

"Er, yes?" I said, in question.

"These are for you, from Edward. He said he shall not be able to come see you until later, at six," said the boy who handed me the flowers. I sighed, nodding. Well, that's a good thing, I supposed. I could get rid of Jacob by then. "He said that you should bring his jacket since it will be cold tonight. Meet him at Lucy's Tavern."

I smiled at that. "Alright. Thank you." He nodded and I gave him a coin for his services. "Goodbye." He nodded again and walked away. I closed the door and leaned against it as I inhaled the scent of the flowers.

"Who is Edward, Bella?" Jake asked, breaking the silence. I glanced up at him and saw that his face was blanket mask; I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Is he your... boyfriend?"

I blushed at the thought of someone like Edward becoming my boyfriend. "Boyfriend?" I gasped. I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "No." _I wish_, I silently added. "He is just my... friend. I met him last night. He made me laugh, like you did when we were young."

"Oh really?" I nodded, smiling. "What is his last name?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I just know that his name is Edward. He works on a ship, too, like me. His family's ship." I put the flowers on the table and pulled Edward's jacket on. I felt cold and missed Edward. I needed the comfort of his jacket and smell. "It's cold. Aren't you chilly without a jacket?"

He shook his head. "It's not that cold. I'm fine." Jacob sat on my bed again, sighing. "So, do you like him?"

I smiled, shrugging. "Like him? He is very nice. We had a wonderful night last night. He's such a gentleman." I touched the edge of his jacket. "I think you would like him, Jake. You guys would have fun together."

"Really? Huh." He sounded indifferent. And that was strange because the Jacob I knew wasn't indifferent about anything. He always had a thought about something and he would always voice it. "Is that his jacket?"

I confirmed it. "I didn't have a jacket, so he let me borrow his; he didn't take it back when he brought me here." I thought back to that night and my florid cheeks became darker with because of the memory. That kiss we shared, no matter how small and brief, it was amazing.

"Does your father know about him?"

I scoffed, my mind coming back to the present. "No, why would he? And there is not much to know about him. I just met him last night."

Jacob didn't say anything else on the subject of Edward, but I wouldn't mind talking about him some more. Edward is a divine man; I could go on and on about him forever just from that short encounter.

Jaco left the inn, since he said he was hungry. I laughed when he told me. When we were kids, we would never be able to play without him saying he wanted to eat. I don't know how he managed to not gain any fat over the years. It was amazing.

"Ms. Lucy has an amazing meat pie. You should eat that," I suggested as we walked to Lucy's Tavern. He nodded, his arms at his side. "But I think you would need more than one to satisfy you." He simply nodded again. He was acting strange since we had stopped talking about Edward. Well, he had started acting weird after I received the flowers. He doesn't joke any more. He seems so serious; I didn't like this Jacob.

"What's wrong, Jake? You seem weird."

"Nothing is wrong."

"You were never a good liar, you know."

"Neither were you, Bella."

"This has nothing to do with me."

"Actually, it does. You're the one who asked me what was wrong when there is nothing wrong."

"Being defensive isn't proving your point, you know."

"Why are you prying? It's pissing me off!" he shouted. I reflexively took a step back. He saw me flinch and he let out a tired breath. "Sorry, but I told you there isn't anything wrong with me. Can we just drop it and go eat?"

Normally, I would have dropped it, but something about this made me want to get it out of him. "No, there is something wrong. I want to know what it is before we eat. So tell me now."

"How can I tell you what's wrong if there is nothing wrong?" he hissed, getting very angry. I folded my arms over my chest, waiting.

"We are not moving—"

"Hey! Bella!" shouted a voice that was equally loud as Jacob's was. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw Emmett. I smiled and waved. From the corner of my eye, I saw my companion tense. I sighed, rolling my eyes. He's an idiot. "What you doing?"

"Nothing really. We were about to eat a late lunch," I said, as he reached us. He gave me a hug that reminded me of Jacob's in a way. My feet came off the ground and I was lost in his thick arms until he placed me on the solid ground. "Um... wow." I laughed at the surprising hug and he laughed at my reaction, most likely.

"Who is this, Bella?" Jacob asked, sounding stiff and tough. I glanced at him and he was closer than I expected.

"This is Edward's brother, Emmett," I said, pointing to Emmett. He smiled brightly, deep dimples in his cheeks. "And Emmett, this is my childhood friend, Jacob."

They shook hands and nodded at each other. Emmett was grinning as if his smile was permanently engraved on his face. As for Jacob, his mouth was in a thin, straight line. I rolled my eyes at his seriousness.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob," Emmett said, politely. Jacob kept his mouth in a thin line, but nodded his head, stiffly. Emmett glanced at me, silently asking me if he was all right.

"Ignore him." He nodded and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Why were you with a stiff like him, Bella? My brother is stiff, I know, but at least he smiles when you are involved," Emmett told me. I was embarrassed when he told me. "Jakie-boy there is as stiff as my dick for my—"

"Emmett!" I shrieked. My face was beet red as his comment. I couldn't believe he talked about his... _man-part_... so casually! Did this man have no shame? "Why are you—"

"Ah, Bella, stop being such a prude." Emmett simply dismissed the subject and changed it to something else. "I was just on my way to meet my wife and sister for a late lunch, also. Would you like to join us?"

I grinned at the thought. All of the good things that I've heard about Emmett and Alice made me want to meet them so bad. They seemed like fun people. I met Emmett, but I didn't know him as well as I wanted to. And Alice. Alice seemed like a person that I could become best friends with. Edward said that she would like more female friends because she has trouble making friends with other girls since she is always surrounded by men. She helps on the family ship with the rest of her family.

"Of—"

"We can't," Jacob said, interrupting me. My mouth fell open as I turned to him, quickly. "Come on, Bella. Let's go."

"What? Why? I want to..."

"Because, Bella, your father wanted to see you. I was sent to get you," he told me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Let's go. You don't want to keep your father waiting."

I crossed my arms and let out an angry breath. "Fine." My voice quick and sharp, and coated with frustration. I turned away from my friend, and to the bear behind me. "I'm sorry, Emmett. I would have loved to join you, but I guess I can't."

He tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows knitting together. "Okay, then. It's a shame," he said. He reached out and pulled me into a bear hug. "If I don't see you before I leave, I'll miss you squirt. I've only known you for like... less than twenty four hours, but in that time, it's been fun!"

I laughed, but he started hugging me tighter and I gasped for breath. "E-Emmett! Air! Air!" Emmett laughed and dropped me.

"Sorry, kid. I forgot you were a girl." This man laughed at his own joke. I rolled my eyes and he ruffled my hair. "I was kidding. Well, I've got to go, because my wife is going to raise hell if I'm late. Bye." He ruffled my hair one last time and ran off.

"Come on, Bella," Jacob said, standing a few feet away from me. I rolled my eyes at him and started walking back to the ship without even bothering to wait for him.

I found out that Dad wanted to leave port tonight. I was absolutely shocked because we just came in yesterday. He usually wanted to stay here more than a day. So staying here for barely twenty-four hours was shocking. It must have been something big.

He wanted me to me to do a few things for him before departed. I agreed, not having much of a choice, and he gave me the list of things I had to do. I took the list, my mood completely down from the announcement.

"Um, Captain?" I said, remembering that I had to ask him something before we left.

Swan looked at me from his seat at his little table; he had a bottle of gin and a glass full of the liquid. "Yes, Isabella?"

"What time are we leaving?"

"Six." My heart fell at the announcement. "Now, hurry up. Go. I need to speak to Jacob before we depart." I nodded numbly, before leaving. I didn't bother to even look at Jacob as I passed him. I was too crestfallen to be mad at him at the moment.

My feet dragged me to my inn so I could pack my things. The pockets of Edward's jacket held my hands as I walked, my eyes focused on the dirt ground in front of me. I didn't want to leave. There was something—or someone—about this place that made me want to stay.

I started picking up my things when I reached my room. I was half way done when I stopped. I sat on the bed, being angry at myself. I knew I should have expected it because Edward himself was leaving today. I just met him last night and was happy with him. I haven't been happy in a long time. I started to wonder if I would be happy like last night ever again. I wasn't sure at this point in time. I couldn't predict the future right now. It was one night, a few hours, in my life. There would be more. I could have more happy times in my future... right?

When my things were packed in a bag, I remembered Edward's jacket. I put it to the side, on the table by the window. I didn't know what to do with it. I guess I could just look for him before I left. Or I could possibly leave it with Lucy. I'm sure she would see him again and I wanted to say goodbye to her. She was my new friend and I would miss her dearly.

Before I went to town, I decided to pull my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't be in the way. I tied it together with a soft, blue ribbon that I've had since my mother died. It was hers and I just started using it a few years back. It was dear to me even though it was a mere ribbon.

I went around the town, doing everything that my father wrote on the list for me to do. I got his swords from the blacksmith and his guns from the artillery store. They were heavy and hard to carry especially with me having my own personal things to carry too. Earlier, I had pulled on Edward's jacket to make carrying everything easier, and it was easier, earlier, but now, carrying all these things were difficult.

A third of the way back to the ship, I dropped my bag. I swore, angrily, because I knew it was going to be hell picking it up. I stopped, turned, and saw my bag on the ground, the contents spilling out of it. I blushed immensely, seeing my clothes and under garments scattered on the ground. I was not only blushing in embarrassment, but also in anger.

"What the fucking hell?" I grew up on a ship and around men. And those men had foul mouths. Some of it rubbed off on me. "What the hell did I do to deserve this shit?"

"You have a sailor's tongue," said a familiar voice behind me. I squealed, jumping in fright, and dropped everything I was carrying. I spun around and didn't expect to see the man I expected to see.

"Damn it! Emmett!" I gasped, my hand going to my chest. He smiled that cute, dimpled smile and I had the urge to pinch his cheeks. I knew I couldn't though, because he would probably think I'm crazy. "You frightened me!"

A low chuckle escaped from his chest.

"I'm sorry, Madam," he said, bowing to me. I rolled my eyes at his foolishness. "I truly didn't mean to _frighten_ you, but I didn't know that my little brother's girl had such a foul mouth."

I laughed at him. It sounded obnoxious, but he smiled at it still. "I lived on a ship with many men. Of course I have a sailor's tongue, Emmett."

"Of course. Edward told me about that." I quirked an eyebrow.

"He did?"

"Yes." I opened my mouth to ask him what else his little brother said about me, but Emmett looked past me and at my stuff that I dropped. "What's with all this?"

I glanced at what he was talking about and sighed. My happy mood drifted from me. Again. "My father's stuff. We were leaving tonight, so he wanted me to do some stuff for him."

"Really? When are you leaving?"

My eyes veered down to the ground. "Tonight. At six."

"Weren't you supposed to meet him at six?"

_What didn't he tell him?_ "Yes, but I won't be able to make it," I responded.

Awkward silence fell between us. I didn't know what to do or say. I put Emmett in this awkward position and now he was staring at me with an intense gaze. I didn't know if he was expecting me to say something or what, but if he was, I didn't know what to say.

I didn't know how long we stood there, I knew it was awhile. I must have zoned out because when he finally said something, my head jerked up to see him and that was when I realized the sun was going down.

"Let me help you carry your stuff to your ship, okay?" he offered. I nodded, smiling slightly.

He gathered my father's personal things—his prized sword and gun—while I gathered the other things. I had my bag and then five bottles of expensive wine. Emmett decided to take the wine too. It was a lot to carry for a small person like me, and I was glad Emmett decided to help me.

We chatted merrily as we walked the distance to the ship. Emmett told me stories about his childhood with Edward and Alice. He told me that Edward wasn't his blood brother, but might as well be since he was adopted by their parents at a young age. I knew this already, but he was just leading up to the stories about Edward.

At the harbor, Jacob came running the wooden path from my father's ship at the opposite end from where I was. I still didn't want to talk to him, but I didn't really have a choice. I had to be nice to him in front of all these people on the docks.

"Bella! Are you all right? You took a long time and I was coming to try to help you," he said, stopping on front of me. He looked to be in a brighter mood than earlier, when we had our first encounter with Emmett today.

"I'm find. I'm not a—" I paused and thought before continuing. _Be nice,_ I reminded myself. "Emmett helped me. There is no need for you to fret."

When he realized that Emmett was next to me, he seemed to change his stance. He stood up straighter, his chest out and his shoulders back. I automatically rolled my eyes at his foolishness. I couldn't help it. He was being ridiculous. There was no need to be so serious and stiff—my cheeks briefly flared red at the memory of Emmett's comparison earlier—around Edward's brother. He was a pretty relaxed guy although he was built to be able to crush bone with the easy clench of his fist.

"Well, I'm here, so I'll take these things," Jacob told Emmett. He took my father's things from Emmett and gave a short nod in thanks. "Let's go, Bella. Your father is waiting."

"Okay, you go on. I have to talk to Emmett for a brief minute," I said, turning to the big man next to me. Jake looked hesitant, but agreed. "I'll catch up." He started walking to the ship, slower than he would usually have if I were walking with him.

"You know, not a lot of things annoy me, but he does. If he wants to appear good enough for you, then he should do it around people that matter. Like my brother. I'm sure he would act the same way, but look so much better doing it." I laughed at that. I was glad I wasn't the only one that thought Jacob was annoying. And seeing Edward trying to act like Jake was funny. I didn't think he would look so absurd. "What what did you want to talk about, Bella?"

My laughter died and I took a deep breath. "Well, could you tell Edward that I—?"

"Yes, of course, Bella. You didn't have to ask me that." Emmett pulled me into a bear hug for the last time. It was funny because it feels like I've known him all my life, but I haven't even known him for a full day. That made me sad because I was going to miss him and his hugs. "I'm going to miss you, Bella. You've been fun company."

I agreed and before I could tell him I needed air, he put me back on the ground. I smiled at him and he sighed. "Hopefully I'll see you again."

"Yes, hopefully." He reached behind me and I stood still, unsure of what he was doing. Then my hair fell around my face. "I'm going to give this to Edward. His favorite color is blue and I'm sure he'll be happy to have a reminder of you." He held my ribbon in the air, letting it blow in the wind.

"Emmett, that's ludicrous. He won't—"

"Oh, yes he will." Emmett, then, sniffed the ribbon. "And it smells like you. I'm sure he'll love that. Well then, goodbye, Bella. It was nice meeting you. I'll send Edward you love."

My already blushing cheeks deepened in color. "Emmett!" I cried. "Don't!" He waved and ran off before I could stop him. I was worried that he would actually tell Edward that. What would Edward think? Would he think I'm weird or crazy? Would he never want to see me again? _Argh, Emmett!_

After realizing that I wasn't going to be able to change anything now, I just went to catch up with Jacob. I was on the bridge between being annoyed and just laughing about it. The whole situation was funny because I would probably never see Edward or Emmett again and I was upset that Emmett would tell Edward – a man whom I just met – that I loved him. I didn't love Edward; I barely knew him. I didn't even know what kind of business his family had. For all I knew, they were a bunch of pirates. I highly doubted that because Edward and Emmett didn't seem like the pirate type. Edward was too much of a gentleman and Emmett was too carefree. Pirates were savages and ruthless. I couldn't picture either of the brothers as such.

"What happened to your ribbon, Bella?" Jacob questioned, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and blew out a breath. What has it been lately that Jacob always killed my good moods?

"You know what happened to my ribbon. I know you were watching and listening to me and Emmett talk," I replied. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder before running my fingers through my hair. "Are you going to work for my father?" I deliberately changed the subject because I didn't want to end up arguing with him again.

"Yes, I am. It was my plan to join your father's crew when he first got the ship. I wanted to join right away, but—"

"Dad wanted me to go to school beforehand," we finished the sentence together. Jacob smiled and laughed.

"I know. I remember you telling me that before," I said, smiling myself. He nodded and moved the sword so it would be in the same hand as the gun. Then he threw an arm over my shoulders. I was back in my good mood.

We walked to the _Renée,_ talking easily without arguing or bickering. He told me how school was and how many new friends he had. His two best friends, besides me, were Embry and Quil. They were joining the crew as well, but I haven't met them yet since I've been out. He couldn't wait for me to meet and was certain that I was going to like them.

On the large ship, I received many stares and glances. I wasn't a type of person that liked the attention so I ducked my head in an attempt to not see the gazes. However, I could still feel their eyes on me, and on Jacob's arm around my shoulders, so I eased it off. I walked faster, as fast as I could without it looking like I was running.

I got to the Captain's chamber and found not just my father, but Jacob's dad too. They looked very pleased. I haven't seen Captain Swan this happy in a long time. He usually didn't show his emotions, but right now, seeing him laugh and grin, made me happy, surprisingly.

"Captain?" I said, hesitantly. Both of the men looked at me, and their smiles beamed brighter. I was nervous, suddenly. Why were they so cheerful?

"Isabella! Isabella Swan, you're back! I have good news for you!" This was really starting to worry me. What had him so happy? He was never like this.

"Y-yes. What is it?"

"I've found you a husband!" My jaw dropped; if the ship wasn't under my feet, I'm sure it would have went straight to the bottom of the English Channel.

"What? Who—?"

"Me, Bella," Jacob said, from behind me. I spun to him, my eyes as large as a wagon wheel. "We are getting married."

Holy shit.

* * *

**Yup, they're engaged. I know I completely jumped into this part, but this will be important in the further chapters. And did you notice the hint in this chapter? haha. Oh, if you didn't know already, then I will tell you that I hate Jacob. lol. I absolutely hate him, even though he's completely sexy-yummy in the movie. Taylor Lautner... Yum... haha.**

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry about being so late about posting!!! I know, I'm a horrible person, but I have an excuse! But... as my debate teacher said, "If you really want something, then you'll end up getting it. If you don't get it, then you didn't work hard enough." I guess I didn't try enough, but if I did try, then I would end up even more grounded and that would not be cool... I won't explain why I haven't posted for like a... month... but if you want me to, then review! :D haha.**

**Thanks for reading! The first chapter and this chapter were pretty long, but now, the next few chapters will be shorter. I'm sorry. D: The next chapter, I don't like as much, so please, bear with me. It will probably really, really short so I could get it out as soon as possible. Sorry, sorry.**

**Tell me what you think. Thanks much. Review and Review! Hearts and love.**

**Until next time... LoveEmmettCullen... this was a longer A/N than I expected... :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

We have been out on the water for three weeks now, and I have not been out of my boudoir for more than necessary. Many things have kept my spirits low, like the fact that I was ... _engaged ..._ to Jacob without having any word in it. I didn't want to make a big scene out of it and hurt his feelings so I let the shock wear off and simply nodded.

_Flashback_

_"Me, Bella," Jacob said, from behind me. I spun to him, my eyes as large as a wagon wheel. "We are getting married."_

_Holy shit._

_I didn't know how long I stood there with my mouth open, but I knew it was a while. But after the shock wore off, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to yell and say I didn't want to, but I didn't want to hurt Jacob. He was my good friend and I didn't want to hurt his feelings in denying him marriage._

_"Oh," was all I could say._

_"Aren't you happy?" asked Captain Swan and Mr. Black at the same time. Their smiles had fallen, as well as their joy. I posted a fake smile._

_"Um, yeah," I lied. "Well, I'm going to go to my room so I could put my stuff away. See you at dinner." I curtsied to my father and my soon to be father-in-law. Then I turned to leave the room._

_I left the chamber and tried to get to my room as soon as possible._

_End of Flashback_

Since then, Jacob has been in my room as much as he could be. It was getting annoying, to tell the truth. I've been independent for years now, and just having him come see me every day, three times a day, was really eating at my comfort zone. Just because we were now _engaged_ didn't mean that he had to be with me as much as possible. I wasn't going anywhere; I was on a ship surrounded by nothing but water. Where was I going to go?

Jacob was fun sometimes, though, so I couldn't complain much. He knew how to make me laugh when he wasn't pestering me. And his friends, Embry and Quil, were fun too. They were huge, in height, like Jacob. The three of them were always laughing and fighting with each other. They reminded me of Emmett. He was always smiling and having a good time. And I missed him even more when I was around Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

That's part of the reason why I wanted to be alone all the time. The Trio, as I called them, reminded me too much of Emmett and that caused me to remember Edward and how I didn't get to say good bye to him. Often, I wonder if he is mad at me or has forgotten about me. I wonder if he thinks of me as much as I think of him.

I was being foolish. Why would someone like Edward think about me? I wasn't much. I wasn't pretty like that girl that was with him the night I met him. I was plain like the white sheets on my bed. I was nothing special; I was just plain.

When I thought about it too much, I felt sad enough to cry. And sometimes I did. I felt so stupid for crying, because I didn't know why I did so. I mean, I barely knew Edward and here I was, crying over how unworthy I was of him. There was no point. I would never see him again and was getting married to... _Jacob._

Before, I would have not have an issue with his name. I could think of him without annoyance or hatred. But now, since we are _engaged_, all I could think of him now is as a man who is engaged to me, who I don't want to marry, who won't leave me alone for five seconds. I could never tell him that I wanted him to leave me alone because I don't want to marry him; I didn't want to hurt him.

I thought about running away when we touch land again. I thought about running away and trying to find Edward to tell him that I was sorry for leaving without saying goodbye.

That's as far as I got with my thoughts because then I would laugh and tell myself, "He would think I'm crazy." He probably forgot about me already, so I should stop with this foolishness.

But that never happened. I kept liking him and thinking about him. I would lie in bed and have his jacket to my face, thinking about "what ifs." What if Emmett never came and we kept kissing? Would I have had sex with him? Would he have touched me like a man touches a woman that he loves?

At those thoughts, my face always becomes flushed and my lower woman part always gets warm and liquid starts to pool. I felt so embarrassed but so much more achy down there that I thought about doing what only married women should do with their husbands.

That's when I would feel even more horrible. I should not be thinking about doing these kind of things with Edward when I had a fiancé. I was engaged. Even though I didn't want to marry Jacob, I had to. I had to think of only him when I thought of sexual urges. But when I did, I felt my stomach flip, not with joy, but with sickness. Jacob was handsome, yes, but I just couldn't picture us in that way. I've known him too long. Thinking of him and I doing something that is so bonding is... just... I don't have any words to describe it. It just doesn't seem right.

"Bella!" A loud voice calling my name shook me out of my thoughts and I sat up from my rough bed. I heard heavy boots hit the wooden floor, the sound echoing through the ship. I stood from my bed and after tucking Edward's jacket under my pillow, I took cautious steps to the door. Lately, my balance has been off. Well, more than usual. Maybe it's because my mind was on Edward so much.

I opened the door and arms flung around me. I screamed loudly as the owner of the arms and I fell to the ground, hard. I didn't hit the ground, but landed on top of the person that was holding me.

When I opened my eyes, they met with lively brown eyes.

"I win!" Embry shouted, a grin spreading across his face. I narrowed my eyes at him as I pushed him away. He let me roll off him and onto the ground, but as soon as I was off, Quil jumped onto him.

"You cheated, you bastard!" yelled Quil as they wrestled on the ground next to me. I decided to move away from them as they wrestled, because I knew I would end up getting hurt if I stayed there. When the two wrestled, it wasn't safe to be close to them. "You... weren't... supposed to... call her... name!"

I stood up from the floor and went to the bucket of water that I had used to wash my face when I woke up this morning. It was hot then, but now it was cold. I dumped it on them and they stopped, yelling at me.

"What the hell, Bella?" they shouted in unison. They started saying some things that I ignored. I tried to walk back to them, but I ended up slipping on a little water. I would have caught myself, but then I heard people calling my name and many boots hitting the boat's floor again, causing me to get distracted, and I fell on my back.

"Ow! Damn it!" I shouted. This was the second time, in less than ten minutes, that I was on the ground. I was getting tired of it.

"Bella? Bella! What's—"

Jacob. I didn't want to see him right now.

"Isabella! What's wrong? We heard you scream," shouted my father. The door flew open—I don't remember it shutting at all—and there was most, if not all, of the crew standing there with Captain Swan and Jacob in the front. I expected to see Jacob, but not the Captain. He's never worried about me.

"I'm fine," I said as Jacob rushed to me to help me up, but ended up stopping when he saw a wet Quil and Embry standing in the corner of the room. He arched an eyebrow and his mouth twisted as they took in their form.

He looked back at me and asked, "Bella?"

"They scared me, started fighting, and I poured water on them," I summed up. He started laughing and then Quil and Embry started laughing. Then everyone laughed.

Except me.

I haven't laughed in front of my father in a long time. It wasn't going to start now, since Jacob came onto the boat. I haven't let Captain Swan see me show any emotions for a while. I don't know why, but I didn't want him to see me that way.

After everyone except the Trio left, I went back to my bed and laid down. I pulled my blanket over me and sighed. The three of them were laughing and joking around, causing me to remember Emmett and Edward. It seemed like my room was their favorite retreat when they weren't working and I felt like I lost the place where I felt was I could get away and be alone when I needed it. They were great people, but I just felt like I should have my own place where I didn't have to share with anyone.

"Bella, are you sleeping?" asked Jacob, after he must have realized that I wasn't talking or doing anything. I considered to let him think I was sleeping, because that was only when I could actually be alone.

"Poke her," Quil said. I knew Jacob wouldn't; that's something I could say was good about him. He left me alone if I was sleeping.

"No. Let's go. We have work to do anyway."

"Aw, okay," Embry and Quil said together.

Embry said, before leaving my room, "I'm hungry. Do you think that your dad had cooked anything yet?"

I would have laughed if I wasn't pretending to be sleeping. They're always hungry. If everyone on the ship ate as much as they do, then I'm sure that we wouldn't be able to be on water for long amounts of time.

When I knew they were gone, I left my bed and wiped up the water from the floor with a rag that I kept around to clean up water spills and such. I finished in no time and was left to my thoughts again. I went to the small, round window in my room and looked out. My window was barely above water level so I could see out into the endless sea. The view was so beautiful and usually it would make me feel better—my mood has been irritable all day—but right now, it was just water.

Before I turned from the window, I noticed a little black smudge. At first I thought it was on the glass window, but then I realized it was out on the water, far away. I squinted to see it better, but it was too far away. I couldn't tell if it was a ship or land. I didn't let it bother me more than necessary; I turned and went back to my bed.

* * *

Okay, I've tried to type an author's note like five hundred times but my fucking computer keeps crashing, so I'm going to make this really short even though I have a lot of things to say.

Thanks for all that reviewed. Some of them were funny cuz of the Jacob Haters. Love it, love it, love it. Haha. Thanks to my amazing Beta who beta-ed like a ninja and got this back to me in one night, Twilight-is-Lovee. Go read her story, Perfect Strangers.

_LoveEmmettCullen_

oh, by the way I don't know much about being on a ship or piratcy (spelled that wrong) so be gentle with me about the ship and piratcy stuff. If you would like to help me with stuff like that, I'll be glad to accept it. Thanks so much for reading and review please. This story has gotten a great response so keep reading. thanks.

Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day. He was an amazing man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, but I do own the plot.

*BTW: _**Story begins to get it's rating here. :) But no lemons... yet....**_

* * *

That little smudge on the horizon was always there, and it kept growing. After a while, I realized that it was a ship with white sails. All ships had white sails, even pirate ships, but that ship, even when it was still so far in the distance, didn't _look_ right with white sails. And so, I continued to watch it. The more I watched it, the bigger it got, and closer. I didn't know if I should worry about it or not.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" asked Jacob from behind me. I jumped, not realizing that he was behind me. I turned to him and pressed my back against the railing, trying to put some distance between our bodies. He was about two feet away from me and I was starting to feel suffocated. This always happened when he was near me outside of my room. He was always close, taking away my breathing space. It infuriated me to no end.

Every time I left my room, Jacob was there, at my side. Before, he was always in my room when he wasn't working. But now that I leave my room to watch the Black Smudge—even thought it wasn't a smudge, or completely black anymore, I still called it that—he would always stand behind or next to me, very close. I was a person that liked her space unless I invited him closer. And that was never the case for Jacob Black.

"You look very beautiful today," Jacob commented. I gave him a halfhearted smile and forced myself not to cringe away from him when he reached to tuck a random strand of hair behind my ear. "But you always look beautiful, so it shouldn't surprise me."

"Thank you," I muttered, looking down. He was getting on my nerves, yes, but when he says things like that, it makes me blush. It would make anyone blush. I was never the type that thought of myself as pretty or beautiful, because that was my mother. My mother was the definition of beauty. And I could never be compared to that.

I heard nothing from him, so I looked up. He was staring at the Black Smudge.

"That ship seems to be getting closer, huh, Bella?"

I turned and nodded. "Yes, it is. It gets bigger every day. Of course, the guy in the bird's nest sees it, right? Does he know if it's HMS or something else?" I was very curious about the ship on the horizon. I've seen many other boats on the water, but there was something about that one that made attracted my attention. Every time I thought about it, Edward would always ease into my mind, too.

I closed my eyes and leaned on the railing. Edward smiled at me in the darkness behind my eyelids, and I knew I would always remember our kiss. And then I would remember—well, _fantasize_ is a better word—more. I would think about what would happen if I had made advances on him. I would think about what he would do to me and would feel the wetness between my legs increase.

"Bella?" a voice that wasn't Edward's called to me. "Bella! Are you listening to me?" My eyes snapped open and fell on the Black Smudge. I realized that the voice had came from behind me. I felt horrible. I had ignored my _fiancé_ to dream about what I wanted to do with Edward. I was a horrible _to-be-wife_.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, looking down. My cheeks felt on fire from the daydream. I hoped that he wouldn't notice, because of my hair. "I just got lost in my own thoughts. Can you please repeat yourself?"

I glanced up at him from under my eyelashes and his face flamed red. Redder than mine at the moment. I tilted my head to the side, curious to why he was blushing, my chestnut hair falling with the sudden movement. _Is he thinking about the same thing as me? Oh Lord, I hope not._

"Um... ye-yes," he said, stuttering. I smiled sweetly and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I... er... Can I tell you later? I have to... uh... go attend something." He said all this without even looking at me. I arched an eyebrow.

"Alright," I said cautiously. He nodded and ran off.

My mouth fell open.

"He just ran away," I said aloud. I heard chuckles from around me so I looked up, taking in my surroundings. Half the crew was on deck, smirking and laughing at the previous situation. "What? What the hell are you laughing at?" I snapped in the harshest tone I could which wasn't really harsh. I've never been a mean person.

"Nothing, ma'am." And then they went back to work, still laughing.

I let out an irritated breath and looked back out to sea. _Edward... I want to see you again._ _At least you wouldn't make fun of me... right?_

The rest of the day was uneventful, except the fact that Jacob Black was becoming much bolder after he returned. He was touching me more. When I was reading, he thought it was all right to touch my face or my hand. I would immediately flinch—not used to such gestures—and would look up at him. He would smile and just put his hand back to where ever it was. I wouldn't say anything and just continue reading.

I did not have the courage to talk to him about giving him space. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He's a kind guy, but just an annoying prick. Jacob wasn't like this before, and I was beginning to wonder that he thought that he was supposed to act different because we were now engaged.

That night, when I walked to my room to get ready to help Mr. Black serve dinner, Jacob followed me. I wanted to question him, but I didn't say anything. I let him follow me, but if he thought that he was going to go in my room while I changed—I always changed my clothes when I did my part around the boat because I didn't want to ruin my casual dress—then he must be out of his mind.

"I will see you later, Jacob," I said, the sign that I wanted him to leave. "I have to change to... help... Jacob?" He was shifting his feet and was staring down at the ground as if it was interesting or something. I had a feeling he was trying to say something but I wasn't sure what it was about. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" His head snapped up and looked directly into my eyes. I was positive then. He really wanted to ask me something. "Me? Oh, no. I-I just have to ask you something..." His voice faded off and his eyes went back to the floor again.

I arched an eyebrow. "Really? Well, tell me then."

He took a deep breath. "Well, actually, it's not something to ask, but a... request. You see, I didn't even want to do this, but Embry and Quil didn't want to ask even though the Captain told them to but they—"

My hand went over his mouth and he stopped, looking up at me, questionably. "Stop rambling. Take a deep breath and say what you're trying to say already." He nodded and took a deep breath. I removed my hand and placed it at my side, waiting.

"Your father requests that you and I have dinner with him."

I didn't even know what to say to that. Okay, yes, I did know what to say to that, but I couldn't say that. _No, I refuse to have dinner with that bastard! I want to do my job in the kitchen and go to bed so I can dream about Edward!_ But of course, I couldn't say that. I didn't know if Jacob would go to my father and tell him what I said. The Jacob that I knew would have never done that when we were little, but the Jacob that was standing in front of me, I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not.

"Why?" That was the only thing that I could think of asking him.

"Why what?" he asked, confused.

"Why does he want to have dinner with me?"

He didn't answer at first. He just stared at me for a moment. I could see him thinking. I didn't know exactly what he was thinking about, but I knew it was either something about why I was asking him such a question or was trying to figure out why my father wanted to have dinner with me. Whatever it was, it was making him think hard.

"He's your father," was all he said to answer my question. I did not glare at him like I wanted to, but instead looked away from him. "Bella, you—" He stopped and I heard his feet shuffle on the ground. I heard Jacob sigh heavily before he said, "What should I tell Captain Swan?"

"That he could shove it up his ass," I muttered, walking into my room.

"What was that, Bella?" he asked. "I didn't hear you."

I took a deep breath and responded, "I'll be there."

"Okay. That's good. I'll go tell him." I waited for the door to shut as a sign of him gone, but it never came. I turned and he was standing there, he face scrunched up in a mask of thought.

"Jacob? Is there something else?"

He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. "Um, no. It's nothing." Jake ran his fingers through his lengthy hair and took a deep breath. "I'll be back in about thirty minutes to get you for the dinner. Alright?"

I narrowed my eyes but turned away before he could notice it. "Okay. I'll be ready by then." He nodded and left, but not before giving me one last glance. He shut the door behind him and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I dressed slowly, but quick enough so that I would be ready when Jacob came back. I wore the dress that I was supposed to wear to spend the day with Edward. I wore it without the corset because I didn't need it. I only wore corsets when I was on land or something. As for my hair, I just pulled it into a simple ponytail.

There was a knock on the door just as I finished my hair. I walked to the door and opened it, seeing Jacob. When he saw me, his mouth fell open. His eyes observed my body, and I felt a familiar blush encountered my cheeks. His heated gaze made me nervous. I wanted to make him stop and change into something less fancy, but I couldn't for two reasons. One, I would get scolded by my father for not dressing appropriately for dinner. And two, I could not disrespect my _fiancé._

So I just tried to get to the dinner as soon as possible. I told him that I had to get to dinner with Captain Swan and could not be late. He seemed to believe that I was ecstatic to eat dinner with my father, so he rushed us to the captain's cabin.

My father's cabin was larger than mine was, since he was the captain. He had meetings in his room with his lieutenants and generals. He also had dinner in there. Captain swan never showed himself once dinner started. It all started when he first bought the ship, years ago. Everyone thinks that he's wallowing in his pity for the loss of my mother. I think that too, but I complain about it or anything.

Captain Swan and I were left alone for dinner after Mr. Black—he started insisting that I called him Billy now that I was going to be his daughter in law—served us dinner. I didn't look at my father; I just paid attention to the wine that I sipped.

"Isabella," Captain Swan said, after ten minutes of silence since dinner started. I glanced up at him, and he had a frown on his face.

"Yes?"

"You...you've...," he started. He paused, and I waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath and released it. He stabbed his steak and shoved a piece in his mouth. He chewed fiercely and took a large drink of the wine to wash the meat down. "You haven't been doing your chores lately. Why?"

I had a feeling that that wasn't what he wanted to say, but I didn't press on it. "I'm sorry," I responded. "I've been busy with my upcoming marriage to Jacob Black." It wasn't completely a lie; my mind has been bombarded with the thoughts of getting married to Jacob. A certain green-eyed sailor, however, also occupied my mind. Jacob Black wasn't the only one on my mind.

He eyed me for a minute before looking away. "Nervous?"

Just as he asked that, I was taking a sip of my wine. I choked on the drink, surprised by his question. He has never asked my thoughts on anything, not since my mom died. When my mom was still alive, he always asked my thoughts and my mother's. They were silly questions, but I loved being involved, knowing that they knew that I was there.

"Be-Isabella?" he shouted, standing up quickly. I kept coughing, trying to clear my throat. He stood behind me, thinking of what he should do. "Are you okay? Isabella? Isabella? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine, Captain," I said, after I stopped coughing. I cleared my throat for the last time and sighed. "You just... just caught me off guard with that question. I didn't expect it." I looked up at him, and he nodded, but the wrinkle of worry on his forehead didn't disappear. He sat down in his seat, his forehead still creased.

"Alright," he muttered. He finished off his wine in his glass and refilled it. "Well, are you nervous?"

Why?

"Why?" he repeated.

I covered my mouth with my hand; I had not meant to say that aloud. I didn't even know that I said that aloud until he repeated it.

"Why what?" Captain Swan questioned, his eyebrows rising.

I shook my head. "Nothing; never mind."

"No, Isabella. Why what?"

My eyes averted his. I mumbled my answer.

"What was that, Isabella?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, a bit louder.

Captain was shocked by my response. He inhaled a sharp breath before he went silent; I turned to him. His eyes were wide as wagon wheels. Father stared at me for a few moments before saying, very calmly, "Because I am your father. That's why I care."

I don't know what about his response infuriated me, but I just got angry. I've never gotten angry at anyone before.

"Because you're my father?" I shouted. He was even more surprised at me yelling at him than my pervious question. "That doesn't mean shit to me! You may be my birth father, but you did not act like one over the last ten years!" I was out of my seat now and was towering over the table, my hands flat on the smoothed wood.

"I know that, Be-Isabella, but..."

"But what? What is it? You were mourning over Mother's death? Is that it? You wanted to be alone and couldn't bear to look at me because I look like her when she was younger?" I leaned to him, my face scrunched up in fury. "Well, you were being unbelievably selfish, Charles! If you thought you were the only one that was grieving, then you were obviously only thinking of yourself! When Mother died, you did not just loose a wife! You lost the mother to your daughter! That daughter lost the only mother she ever knew!"

Tears were streaking down my face, and I stood up straight, pushing them away with a clumsy fist. I dropped my eyes to the table and they fell on my wine glass. I finished off the little bit that was left and turned away from the table and Captain Swan.

I've never called my father by his first name, so this was the first time. I didn't like it. It didn't feel right. It just...

"Isabella! We need to talk about this!" he shouted when I finally reached the door. I stopped and waited for him to say something else. "I know that I failed as a father over the last ten years, but I want to change. I don't want you to leave me, thinking of me as a horrible person..."

"So you're only saying this because I'm getting married to Jacob Black, the man that _you_ set me up with?" I questioned.

"No! Er... yes," he finally sighed. "Yes, but I realized this a few weeks ago, when I..."

He stopped.

"When you...?"

"I came to check on you one night when I was passing your room and heard you moaning in your sleep. You sounded sick or in pain so I went in." My face flamed red. I was glad he could not see my face. I was not sick, far from it. I was having a dream of Edward; it was a dream that I should only have of my husband, but it was not the case. It's never the case with those improper dreams. "I tried to wake you, but you didn't wake. You stopped moaning and started crying."

The red faded from my face and I sighed, pulling the lacy ribbon from my hair, causing it to fall around my face. I ran my fingers through my thick hair, closing my eyes. I remember that night. I was first having a dream of Edward but then I heard Captain Swan calling my name, _Bella, Bella_. My dream turns from a good dream to a nightmare. I'm suddenly alone, on the ship, but with my mom's corpse. She wasn't moving, and I was scared. I was back in my child's body, and I started to call for Daddy, but he wasn't there and I started to cry. I was alone, scared, and I woke up, alone.

"I left, feeling guilty, because I couldn't do anything. Over the years, I've been useless to you," he told me, "and it hit me with full force when you started calling out to me, crying."

He sounded so small, so weak when he said that. I felt... I didn't know what I felt right then. I was sad, I know that, but I didn't know if I wanted to go comfort him or what. I didn't know at all what to do.

"Cap-Father," I said, not turning to him. I heard him stand from his seat, but I didn't move to look at him. "I'm really tired right now. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

My father didn't speak for a few moments. I strained my ears to try to pick up any sounds from him, but he didn't make any sounds; I only heard his breathing. It was slow and deep.

"Of course, Be-Isabella."

He did it again. He almost called me Bella multiple times over the night. I didn't know why he didn't call me that; I preferred it over my long name. _Isabella_.

"Good night, Father."

"Good night, Isabella."

I nodded once and left the room.

And I noticed a crowd in the hallway. I narrowed my eyes as their eyes widened with shock, realizing that they were caught. I was going to say something, but I ignored them and walked to my room, at a steady pace. They moved aside, like the water did for Moses.

When I got to my room, Jacob was there, sitting in a rocking chair in the far corner of the room. I wanted to ask him why the hell he was in my room without me, but then he stopped me when he stood.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said stiffly. I went straight to my bed and kicked off my shoes. I lay down and sighed. "Why are you in my room?"

He ignored my question. "You won't have any regrets when you marry me, right?"

My jaw stiffened. I stood up, off my bed, and looked straight into his eyes. Right now, I was going to tell him how I feel. I was going to tell him that I didn't want to marry him. I was going to tell him that I wanted Edward, even though I didn't know what the hell his last name is.

"Actually..."

And then, there was a loud noise. I jumped, surprised by the sudden noise. It surprised me the most because the boat was usually quiet at night. Everyone knows that Captain Swan would be enraged if he was awakened when he was trying to sleep. My father usually went to sleep early, but he was obviously still awake.

I looked at Jacob, and he looked surprised. He started running to the top deck, without waiting for me. I pulled the first thing my hand touched on and followed him, running. When I got to the door that led to the deck, the boat shook viciously, knocking me to my knees. I then heard shouting; I think it was my father, barking orders to his crew.

My body managed to get up and run to catch up with Jacob, because I lost him. I couldn't see anything in the dark. I stopped running to look around. I wanted to find someone that wasn't running around, following orders. I needed to find Jacob, Quil, or Embry. I needed to figure out what the hell was happening.

Captain Swan was screaming, shouting at his men to follow his orders, but I could tell that the crew was not doing them correctly. When my eyes finally locked on the captain, I could see, even in the darkness of the night, his face changing colors. He was furious.

My eyes kept glancing around quickly, leaving Captain's face, to fathom why the boat was trembling. I blinked a few times, attempting to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, and succeed. But what I saw caused me quake with fear.

Next to my father's ship was a boat bigger than the _Renée. _I saw the name on the side of the ship and it sent chills down my spine.

_The Vampire_.

Pirates.

I could see the red sails now that my eyes adapted to the night. On the red sails, there was a familiar crest on it. I don't remember where I saw it, but I knew that I saw it before. I just couldn't place _where_ I saw it.

"Isabella!" shouted someone. I turned and saw my father. His eyes were transfixed on me. "Run! Run to your room and don't come out!"

I knew right away that I should follow his orders and I did. I started running back, but then I heard loud laughter and shouting that wasn't coming from the _Renée_. I looked up and saw men swinging from the _Vampire_ to the _Renée,_ I saw a big man land a few yards from where I was standing, a grin plastered across his face. That grin looked so familiar.

And then he took out his sword and started fighting with one of my father's men.

Keith, I think that was his name, was no match for the man. He died with a sword through his chest.

There was so much blood, I wanted to throw up. But the big man, he kept smiling and kept killing the men on my ship.

He hasn't seen me yet.

"Isabella!" screeched four people at once. I turned and saw Captain Swan, Jacob, Quil, and Embry in different spots, eyes wide with terror. "Run! Run now!"

I wanted to. I needed to, but I couldn't.

Then a man grabbed me, his hand going over my mouth before I could scream. He whispered in my ear, "A girl on this ship? Today is my lucky day." And then he inhaled the smell of my hair.

"Bella!" shouted a voice. I turned my head toward the voice and saw Jacob running towards me. Captain Swan and Quil were engaged in battle, unable to get to me. Embry had disappeared. "Let her go! Let. Her. Go. _Now_!"

He looked furious. For a split second in my life, I was scared of him.

"Your boyfriend is going to die, _Bella_," the man—no, he wasn't a man, he was a bitch in heat; I felt him against my back—said, saying my name as if he was testing it out. "Do you want to know how?"

This dog suddenly froze and gasped in my ear. He fell to the ground, limp. I looked at him and his eyes were wide with a sword in his back. So much blood... My head started to spin.

"Bella." This time, it wasn't Jacob. I looked up and saw Embry. He was covered in blood. And there was even more blood on his sword as he pulled it from the filthy bastard. "A-are you alright?"

I nodded stiffly.

Jacob turned me to him, his arms circling me. "Bella," he said. If this was any other time, I would have pushed him away. But right now, I couldn't stop shaking. I think I needed this; I needed his comfort. "Sweetheart, go back to your room. I'll come get you when you're safe. Take this and kill anyone that you don't know." He gave me a small dagger and kissed my forehead. Then he pushed me to run.

I stumbled, slowly at first, trying to get to the safety of the door that lead to the cabins. And then, as more of my father's men who were also my friends started to get killed in front of me, I started to go faster.

But then, I stopped, when I saw Captain Swan fall. My eyes widened and I couldn't run to save myself. I had to save him, my father. He was all that I had left.

"Daddy!"

As the man towered over Father, ready to kill him with a last thrust of his sword, I stabbed him in the shoulder. He howled in pain and threw me back, his arm hitting me. I fell over a dead body. He turned to me, eyes red with fury. He stalked towards me, kicking the dead body that I fell over. My friend, John, was the owner of the dead body and he landed next tom me. His face was looking straight at me, his eyes wide with fear. There was a bullet in his head. I could still feel the warmth coming from his body.

That man that tried to kill my father wrapped his hands around my neck and started to squeeze. My eyes went wide and I started to struggle, but his body held me down. Only my arms were free and they were flying around, trying to get him off.

"You little bitch!" he hissed, squeezing tighter. "That fucking hurt! After I kill you, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel it in your after life!" He grinned, all his teeth showing. Everything started to get blurry. I knew I was going to die.

But then, my hand touched a handle to something and I picked it up. I shoved it into his heart, between to ribs.

I was covered in his blood before he even collapsed on me.

I shoved him off me and pushed myself up, gasping for breath. My throat was on fire, but I ignored it. I needed to find my father. I saw him, laying in the same spot that I left him. He hadn't moved an inch. I ran to him, hoping that he was still alive.

"Daddy!" I cried out. I started shaking him, wanting a response. I put my ear to his chest and listened.

_Bu-bump..._

And he was breathing.

Thank God!

I pulled him up, knowing that I had to get him to safety. "Come on, Daddy! We have to go... down below..." He was heavy, but I managed to get him up. Living on a ship didn't leave me weak, I knew that.

He moaned, "Bella?"

I smiled, my eyes getting teary. "Y-yeah, it's me. Come on, Daddy, we have to—"

But then, I tripped, over something. I brought us both down to the ground. "Shit! Son of a fucking bitch!" I shouted, cutting my hand open as it brushed against something sharp. I looked back and saw a head that wasn't connected to a body. I felt disgusted, but I ignored everything else. I had to save the captain.

I stood up, pulling up my father.

But then I froze.

Something sharp was against my neck.

"If you want her to live, you bastards will get on your fucking knees!" the voice shouted.

And then there was silence on the _Renée._

_

* * *

_**A/N**: Okayyyyyyyyy I know that's crewl for leaving a cliffie after not updating for like YEARS but I'm sorry. It's needed. As needed as.... as needed as my Drama Class with Mr. Sexy Edward Cullen. I know, it's wrong to think of your teacher as hot, but come on! He's 23! And would be the perfect Edward!!!!!!!! But he has the personality as Emmett. [I love Emmett].

So who did you think has the knife to Bella's throat???? Hmmmm???

Okay, I know this is getting long, but oh well. This will be the last of it. I have two things I need to know from my readers.

**Number one:** Would you ladies and gents (for however many there are out there) like to read Edward's POV to see what he's been up to lately? Hmmm??? I'm gonna have a poll on my page, so vote there!!!! I might go with the polls and might not, so vote ASAP!!!! Poll ends 3-13-09

**Number Two:** I am going to start writing non-canon stories with Emmett and Bella cuz obviously, I love Emmett. And I hate Rosalie. But unfortuantly, my Beta (How do you pronouce that? Bee-ta or Bet-a or something?) doesn't read non-canon stories and I need a Beta. My Em/B stories won't be like this one, but in present time, ya know. I have so many stories in my head that are screaming at me to write them and I have, partly, but I need a Beta. So if you're interested, review me!!!!!

I hope you liked it!!!! I worked hard on this so review!

OH!!!! BTW I wanna say thanks to my Beta, **twilight-is-lovee** cuz she is amazing! Read her stories! And to **eternal(dot)loves(dot)****destiny** and **ILaughAtAkwardSilences** for giving me a long review last chapter! And to **Sweetdreams82** cuz she gave me a long review for chapter.... 2!!!! I was gonna mention that last chapter, but I forgot! I'm sorry. I'm a looser, I know, but that's why y'all love me!

Review! (long AN, but it's not my fault.)


	5. Author's NoteSorry!

Sorry!!!!! Not a Chapter!!!!!!! BTW I really hate Author notes, but this was needed.

_Captured_ readers,

I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I want to say it's not my fault, but it is. Life really sucks right now and I haven't had the time to concentrate on my beloved _Captured._ I love this story very much but life is getting in the way. I am gonna continue writing it, but I'm not sure when I'll post again. I will try to get it in within the next month, but I'm not making any promises in the time length, because writer's block sucks a lot.

Well, that aside, I'll bring up some other news.

Firstly, I'm guessing that everyone that reads Twilight Fan Fictions are Twilight Fans. Right??? Well, that said, I'm suggesting you guys to come to **Twifans **(link on profile) because that's where I've been lately. It's really fun on that site and amazing and *sigh* I love that site. It's like my favorite site besides **Fanfiction**. So, you ladies (and few men) should join and add me. :D I have a different name on that site though. It's _Mrs. Emmett Cullen_. Lol. But yeah, you get the point. Join, add me, ask questions about the story, give me suggestions, chat about my story. I think you get it, right? haha.

Secondly, I'm helping **TwilightFan2010** write her pirate story, _The Isabella._ I know, _She's helping write a different pirate story??? Geez!!!_ That's what you're thinking, and well I'm sorry. I'm addicted to Pirate stories. So yeah. read that, enjoy it. and Review. *grin* Thanks.

Well, this turned out to be long. Sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm gonna be deleting this once i get the next chapter up so PM me if you have questions or go to TwiFans and ask me. :D

Until Next time, _LoveEmmettCullen_

**BTW!!!!!** I might start writing a Rosalie/Emmett story because I've got an idea in my head and it seems amazing! If I do write it and post it, it will be called _My Pet_. Idk if I'll do the POV from Rosalie or Emmett or 3rd person.

Til next time, _LoveEmmettCullen/Mrs. Emmett Cullen_


	6. Chapter 5

uhmmm yeah this isn't how i wanted it to turn out but this is how it's gonna be. i don't know how else to add to it and i don't want to take any more time. this is the shortest chapter in the world, and i'm sorry but that's how iti's gonna be right now. soooo sorry my dear readers for not writing for so long so enjoy this little tidbit.

* * *

EPOV

I lay in my bed, Bella's ribbon in my hand. I held it up towards the ceiling of my room, and twisted it between my fingers. It was a faded and worn blue, but it was still beautiful. And when I pressed it against my nose, I could smell Bella.

I was still "under the weather," as I told my family, because I didn't get to see the gorgeous, brown-eyed maiden before she left. Well, I _hoped_ she was a maiden. I knew I couldn't handle the thought of any other man touching Bella.

But when Emmett told me about Jacob, I was furious beyond all means. Why was he with her? Why was he yelling at beautiful Bella? Just thinking of him yelling at her made me want to rip his throat out.

_**Flashback**_

_I was running late for my date with Bella because my father, Carlisle, was going on and on about some rubbish that I understood the first time he told me. I wanted him to shut the hell up so I could go see the fair maiden at the tavern. I had promised her I would see her at six–even though I hadn't said it in person, I meant it–and now, it was ten after. I hated being late._

_When my father released me, I ran to my room, getting the things that I wanted to give her before I left. Last night, she mentioned how she loved to read and such, but couldn't because books were so costly. I felt terribly upset that she couldn't take her pleasure in reading. So, today when I passed a bookstore while I was in the next port over, I decided to take a few moments out of my busy schedule to get two books for her. I hoped she would like them._

_As I was changing, my brother started banging on my door. "Hey, Edward! You still here?" shouted Emmett from the other side of the door. I opened the door as I pulled on my shirt._

_"What is it? Hurry up, because I'm running late," I said, pulling on my jacket. My back was turned to him as I picked up the books I got for Bella. "I hope she isn't–"_

_I turned to him and stopped mid sentence when I saw him. There was a set frown on his face that didn't belong there. I was never used to seeing him frown. He was always smiling and laughing, even among these bloodthirsty men._

_"What is it?"_

_"I saw Bella today," he said, stepping into my room. He shut the door behind him._

_I smiled slightly. "Yes, you told me earlier." I, then, frowned again. "She was with that Jacob person." I hated the thought of Jacob. He yelled at Bella for a reason that I didn't know of. I knew she didn't deserve it—being publicly embarrassed by him._

_I also hated him because of the simple thought of him looking at her. I wanted to say that she was mine and lock her away from public view forever. Kind of what Jasper did with Alice, but more fierce. I knew that if Emmett could, he would do the same thing with Rosalie. She is, however, stubborn and rather not be bossed around._

_"Yeah, but I saw her again," he said. "She was alone this time. She was doing some chores for her father." A grin suddenly broke out on his face, thinking of my Bella._

_I mentally hit myself; I had no claim on her._

_"What is it? Why–"_

_"She dropped her bag of clothes and some of its contents fell out. I saw a lacy blue corset—your favorite color. I was going to–"_

_I punched his shoulder and Emmett grunted. "You better not have embarrassed her, Emmett. I swear, I'll rip–"_

_He rubbed his shoulder, glaring at me. "I didn't say anything because I was more curious of what the hell she was doing, Edward. Don't get stiff like Jacob." I narrowed my eyes at the mention of Jacob. "I swear, Edward, you need to calm the hell down. Go to a brothel, or some shit like that."_

_I put my forefinger and thumb to the bridge of my nose, pinching it, hoping to relieve some tension from my head. I was getting a headache. "Emmett, get the hell out of my room."_

_"Why? So you could get pretty for your date with Bella that you're not gonna have?"_

_I froze._

_Shit._

_"Shit!"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm late!" I picked up the books that I put down on the table so I could hit Emmett, and started towards the door, but then I stopped._

_What Emmett just said soaked in._

_I spun on my heel to look at him. "What fuck did you mean when you said, 'So you could get pretty for the date with Bella that you're not going to have'?"_

_Emmett's face broke out in a grin; the room echoed with his laughter. "You know, get pretty. Do what Rosalie and Alice do when they are going out–"_

_"Not that! The other thing!" I shouted at my brother. "When you said that I wasn't going to go on a date with Bella."_

_"Oh, that. Right. See… The thing is… She had to leave… So, she can't go with you, Man. I'm sorry."_

No. Fucking. Way. _I was so disappointed that the girl of my fucking dreams—well, the girl I'd been waiting to see since I last saw her—had left before I got to see her. _God damn it!

_"Well, do you know if she's going to be back anytime soon?"_

_"No, Ed. I'm sorry."_

_"My name's _Edward_, Emmett."_

_"Whatever."_

**Flashback over**

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I didn't know what to do anymore. It just… It was all a mess. Why did Bella have to leave? Why could she not inform me in person? Because of that Jacob character, perhaps. Ugh. Jacob. I wanted to kill him for even going near my Bella.

_Gah, Edward, she's not _your_ Bella. She's just _Bella_. She doesn't belong to _anyone_. Especially not you, no matter how much you wish for it to be so._

Stupid thoughts. Always fucking yelling at me for no fucking reason. I knew she wasn't mine. I wasn't an idiot to believe she was. I just… hoped. There was nothing wrong with hoping, right?

I groaned and rolled over once again. _What am I going to do?!_

I had to see Bella once more. I just had to. Closure, one could call it, I supposed, but I knew it was for a reason much more important than simple "closure."

Now, I knew: if it were the last thing I did, I would see Bella, and I would see her soon.

* * *

uhm thanks to my beta for helping me out with this chapter and thanks to my friend... uhm... i don't remember her pen name cuz i'm a dork...for helping me with this story. i will try to not have you guys wait for such a long time next time. peace and love

Emmalie :D


	7. Chapter 6

A/N at bottom

* * *

I was trembling.

I wasn't scared of the man that held the knife to my throat, but I was scared that everyone on the ship was going to die because I didn't follow directions. I was so stupid. _Why couldn't I do something right for once?_

I scanned the people's faces of the people that I _killed_ and my eyes fell on Jacob, Quil, and Embry. Quil's and Embry's eyes were filled with shock and fear for not their lives, but my own. Jacob, however, were not filled with shock or fear, but anger. I saw, from long distance that separated us, that he was trembling with rage.

Again, I was afraid of him.

Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I looked down and saw my father, Captain Swan, trying to stand up from the ground. His face was red, like Jacob's, but he wasn't any where near as frightening as Jacob was at this moment. Captain Swan was everything but terrifying to me. He never caused any harm upon me.

The man that was holding me must have noticed Captain Swan because he pulled out a gun and pointed it at him with the hand that wasn't holding the knife. "Stay where you are or I'll blow your brains out of your head," he warned.

My father froze at that moment, like everyone else, but only for a second before he started to move again.

"Let go of my daughter," Captain Swan said, almost standing.

"Do you want to die?" he asked, looking deathly serious. I swallowed hard, shaking my head towards my father. "No, better yet, do you want _her_ to die?" He then pointed the gun to my head, at my temple. The knife was still pressed against my throat.

That caused Father to freeze.

"Please don't hurt her," he whispered.

"I won't unless you get back down," he said, seriously. He took a deep breath and dropped to his knees. "Smart move. Now tell the rest of your crew to get down or I'll kill the girl." The gun moved from my head when my father did as the man said.

Captain Swan was hesitant. He didn't know what to do, I could tell. He wanted to save me but he didn't want his men to give up. I saw the fight that was going on in his head in his eyes. His face was torn, distressed. I wanted to tell my father to just let the guy kill me to save everyone else, but I was too scared to say anything.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to steady my breathing. I was starting to hypervelonate and I knew that it wouldn't do anyone any good if I passed out.

When I opened my eyes, I saw my father pull at his roots with his hands fisted in his hair. My mouth dropped open as he shouted, "Get on your God damned knees or I'll kill you myself!" to his men. His hands were clenched in a fist, and his knuckles were turning white.

_What have I done?_

All you could hear was the sound of over a hundred men's knees hitting the top deck. The sound was hallow, dead.

I looked around and saw everyone down. Except for one.

Jacob.

He was standing in the same spot, his face twisted in anger, same as the last time I looked at him. I saw Quil and Embry trying to tell him to get down, but he wasn't listening. He was focused on me.

"Jacob! Get down!" shouted my father. Jacob was not listening to anyone. If I was close to him, I would hit him for being so stupid.

"Jake," I said, loudly, staring at him with my big, brown eyes. "Please listen to Captain Swan."

I felt the gun press harder into my temple. The metal was cold. I suddenly wondered, _Is death as cold as this gun_? I closed my eyes for a brief second. My body still shook with fear for the lives of my friends.

He looked shocked at what I was saying. I realized then that he had forgotten about the other lives on the boat. He took in his surroundings before falling to his knees. "You stupid fool," I muttered.

"He is a stupid fool, girl," the guy laughed in my ear. That man's breath was repulsive. He brought his attention back to my friends, my crew. A smirk spread across his face. "Now! Everyone, listen to me! B–"

"Mike," i heard a deep voice say. I looked up from the wooden deck and my eyes went so wide that my eyeballs nearly fell out of their sockets. "give her to me."

The man who held me, _Mike_, quieted and froze. however, the gun against my temple started to tremble. In face, his whole body began to tremble against mine. I could barely feel it, due to the steady rocking of the Reneé, but I knew he was sacred.

"Ja-Jasper," Mike's voice rasped.

This man, Jasper, was indeed terrifying. He did not look happy at all, like the others in this battle. His face looked as if it was made of stone. And his voice–similar to who I thought he was... _hoping_ he was–sounded very deadly. He was extremely angry, I could tell. Even a new born baby could tell he was not to be crossed.

"I _said_ give me the girl," he repeated.

I swear, I thought this Jasper guy was going to kill me and Mike if Mike didn't do as he said quickly. I wanted to scream at Mike to do as Jasper said, but my voice was gone. I was too scared to say anything.

Mike's grip ended up loosening and I was let go for a second before Jasper took me. I felt like cattle to tell the truth, but I actually didn't mind at the moment. Mike was disgusting and I _felt_ him getting excited over having a woman in his arms. At least with Jasper, I'd die quickly.

"Bring the surviving men to the bring," he commanded with a loud, strong voice. Then his hand came over my mouth with a rag. I gasped as my hands automatically went to his single one and tried to pull it off, afraid he was going to suffocate me.

I started breathing faster as my heart quickened in fear. My mind started to get hazy and I started to get sleepy. I didn't want to close my eyes, but they wanted to on their own. I started to fight more and harder. But it didn't work. My body started going limp and I couldn't control it anymore.

The last thing I heard was, "You'll be safe Bella."

And darkness took me quickly.

* * *

So do not shoot me for the length or the ending. This isn't Beta-ed or edited. Just spell checks, even though I think I missed some. Sorry, but I was in a hurry to get this out.

I know it took me forever and a day plus a minute to update this and I apologize. I have no excuses. I am so sorry.

Here's something you won't like. You can shoot me after this, if you want but... just know, if you do, you prolly won't get anther update.. :0 ... but you can still shoot me if you want...

There's been many people asking me to update and it's really hard for me to write nowadays. Words won't come to me. But I will finish this story. But for now, I think I'm gonna put this on Hiatus. Or go on hiatus with this story... or however you use that word in a sentence. -.-' i don't really know at this time of night. I'm like hella sleepy. But know that, I'm not abandoning this story. I will finish this.

On another note, I will be posting a Non Canon story soon. Maybe tomorrow... It will be Bella/Emmett. Cuz he's my favorite. Haha. Oh, so is Jasper and Taylor Lautner. Anyone excited to see Taylor Lautner in New moon??? I am!!! Okay... I'm going off subject... Back to what we were talking about... The Non Canon will be called Cat and Mouse. I was inspired from an NCIS espisode. I hope you like it cuz it my first attempt at writing smutt. Tell me if its good or not. I hope you guys will read it even though its non canon and Bella/Emmett.

Well much love to everyone. I'll update as soon as I get more chapter written out.

Thanks for the support

Love, EML. Enjoy New Moon!


End file.
